1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module.
2. Background Information
There is known an electric power conversion apparatus in which earth stray capacitance of the electric power conversion apparatus (inverter) is reduced by using, for example, ceramic as a material of a cooling fin (heat sink) so as to reduce leak current that is a possible cause of noise (Japanese Patent No. 3,649,259).